Eridan's redemtion
by ForeverAndMaybe
Summary: Eridan suffers from the overbearing thoughts of being alone forever, but Sollux may be able to change all of that with one simple home invasion. ((first fic :3))


Eridan peered out into the darkness that invaded his room. His eyes weary from the hours of crying he had done prior. He didn't understand why everyone seemingly hated him. It just wasn't fair to him. He always was treated like some sort of disposable hunk of trash. It never quite clicked in his mind why he was treated such way by practically everybody, granted, he was a selfish jerk most of the time but it was just because he felt so insecure about himself. It hurt to imagine that e could easily die alone, so to prevent the possibility of being hurt he shunned everyone out. Never really letting himself grow close to anyone. It hurt to imagine he would die alone, not having any of his quadrants filled with even a hope he knew he was bound to be alone.

Eridan sighed as he laid back on his bed trying to stop the tears from falling. He couldn't though. He knew it was fruitless to even try. But deep in his heart he wanted to stop, he wanted to e able to be happy and satisfied with his life. It was impossible for the sea dweller though. Eridan sighed as he heard soft rain hitting the glass of his window. The sound of the rain was enough to sooth him but it only went so far as to take his mind away from the reality of his situation. He didn't like thinking on how sad he truly was because he knew it only hurt him. No one else seemed to care about his problems like him. They never really took the whiny Eridan too seriously because it was in his normal nature to pout about nothing. He always was insulted by the fact they all never took him seriously. It was troublesome to him. It caused lots of stress upon him, but to be honest he knew there was no one to run to. He kept his thoughts of treacherous death and self harming to himself. He always had his cape and scarf to hide the bruises and the long sleeves to his his scars. His cape made him feel special so he wore it like a prized jewel. To him it meant the world because he felt as if he could impress them all by his witty fashion sense and knowledge of many scientific references and tricks. He loved performing his magic for on-lookers willing to sit and watch him. He was proud to have an audience watch him perform his magic but rarely got one.

Eridan was brought from his nagging thoughts by s sudden knock to his door. The knocking was faint and a soft but audible all the same. Eridan sighed and rolled over holding a pillow to his face.

"GO AWWAY!" He yelled.

"Eriidan, get your 2ea dwelling a22 out here!"" It was Sollux.

"Uuuugh, wwhat the hell do you wwant!?" He retorted at the troll on the other side of the door.

"Ju2t get out here! ii've got to 2ow you somethiing!" Solux yelled and hit his fist against the door harder, "Now."

Eridan let out a very audible sigh as he hoisted himself onto his feet. His posture slumped and bent over as if he hadn't slept right in days.

"WWHAT!?" He yelled swinging the door open forcefully.

Sollux looked at him with a quirked brow through his red and blue glasses. His grin dropped a little at the sight of Eridan's condition. Sollux noticed heavy bags under his eyes and his hair a mess. His eyebrows were knitted into a deep scowl as he stood there slouched over against the door frame. His body looked skinnier than usual, like he hadn't been eating properly. His face pale, and sickly looking in contrast to his usual tone. Sollux hesitantly extended his hand and placed it on Eridan's moist cheek. He knew then that Eridan had been crying. Sollux looked at the shorter male before him with worry and sorrow in his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he caressed Eridan's cheek with his thumb. Eridan looked up at Sollux with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Wwhat are you doin Sol?" Eridan asked him leaning towards the touch slightly.

Sollux sighed softly, "Eriidan, have you been eatiing properly?"

He seemed taken aback by the sudden question making his eyes widen. He jolted back from his hand and shoved it away, "Of course! I eat vvery plentiful~" He lied.

"No you haven't Eriidan...you're 2kiin and bone2!" Sollux retorted with worry in his voice.

"No, I'm just thin is all~" Eridan said mater-of-factly.

Sollux looked deep into the shorter male's eyes. A deep worry reflecting into a stubborn determination. Eridan seemed to be glaring at him. The question alone made him riled up. It was one of those questions that stop your heart and set your body on fire with each lie that spills from your mouth. It only took a second before Sollux had weaseled his way pat Eridan and marched right into his room. Eridan screamed out in protest saying that Sollux was invading his privacy.

"Eriidan, where'2 your food supply? ii don't 2ee anythiing you could even eat iin here..." Sollux said.

"WWhat are you evven talkin bout Sol? I havve loads to eat in here!" Eridan said motioning his hands across the room.

"You mean a bag of chiips half eaten and a soda on your desk?" Sollux asked in a stale tone.

"Yeah wwhatevver Sol, I'm too busy to wworry about nonsense like that!"

"But Eriidan, you need to eat, liike, real food!"

"No, I'm perfectly healthy, see." Eridan then lifted up his shirt. His ribs were clearly visible and his stomach was descended inward. His frail shoulder blades and collar bone were somehow intensified by the lack of meat on his bones. His waist caved in and hips jutted out.

Sollux clasped a hand over his mouth in pure shock, he was much worse than Sollux expected. He looked up and down his frail body, as if he were staring at a mere skeleton of the Ampora he once knew. He was afraid to even let Eridan out into the elements for fear he would crumble away into dust. It made him physically pained to see him this way. His heart ached with the fact he never noticed before it was too late. He watched as tears formed in his eyes. he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault, like he caused Eridan to become what he was. He never intended for Eridan to get hurt with the way they treated him. He was so weak at this point Eridan could barely lift his harpoon gun.

"Oh and see sol?" Eridan said as he removed the scarf from his neck to reveal the deep bruises ad light scars from the pain he inflected upon himself.

Sollux gasped loudly as he toppled back into the floor, his head spun with the pure shock. He looked up to see Eridan collapse back on his bed as he cried softly. His frame shook violently as he curled around a bundle of blankets. Sollux stumbled to his feet and slid over to Eridan. He cried silently as he laid behind Eridan and wrapped a firm arm around his waist. Eridan's eyes widened in shock but soon he lost all control and rolled over, burying his face in Sollux's chest. Sollux held him close and cried softly with him.

"N-No one understands Sol! I-I'm just a joke to em all!" Eridan cried out.

"ED, Lii2ten to me p-please," Sollux said meeting Eridan's sorrow filled eyes, "You aren't a joke! y-you mean the world! Hone2t!"

"Oh yeah!? WWho vvalues a life like mine anywways!?" He screamed back clutching Sollux's shirt in his fists.

"Me.." Sollux said suddenly after a moment of premeditated silence.

Eridan froze and looked up at him confused, "WWhat...?"

"You mean the world Eriidan, e2pe2iially to me," He repeated.

Eridan had a hard time understanding the words that had just exited Sollux's mouth. He meant the _world_ to Sollux? It didn't make sense. He had been alone for so long he didn't know what real affection was. It was something Eridan rarely got from really _anyone_! He never in his life expected anyone to admit the cared about him openly. He always figured he would in fact die alone.

"R-Really Sol? You mean it?" Eridan croaked weakly.

"Wiith all my heart Eriidan," Solux said and leaned down pressing his lips to Eridan's.

Eridan's eyes widened but soon drooped closed as he found himself kissing back. It was a relatively short kiss but it felt like it lasted a lifetime to the two. Eridan's cheeks were flushed a light purple while Sollux's were a bright yellow. Eridan's mouth rise to a smile as he stared up at Sollux. Sollux returned the same smile.

"I alwways though I wwould die alone Sol," Eridan admitted.

"Not iif ii can help iit~" Sollux replied with a smile as he pulled Eridan closer to him.

Eridan snuggled into his warm embrace with his head on his chest, "Thank you sol."

"For what Eriidan?"

"Lovvin me wwhen evveryone had already givven up on me~"


End file.
